The Whole Story
by I heart the Hitachiin twins
Summary: A Watching the Movie!Fic. During the devastating events in the ring the vikings and dragons are transported to another world to "Watch" the story of our two unlikely heroes.


**Okay, I saw this and just HAD to try it. I'l probably update every month or so… What? I'm a busy author!**

 **BTW: I'm changing the universe so Astrid didn't meet with Hiccup before the Nightmare, after seeing the queen, he decided to stay to see if he could convince the village that dragons weren't evil and, consequently, stop the search for the nest, which (once they found) would lead to their deaths.**

 **Extra BTW: I'll update super fast if anyone can name my whole entourage. (Every one who came into the room with me is a fictional character. Some are easy, some are not.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

The Nightmare was cautiously heading towards Hiccup, pupils dilated, and his confidence grew, everything was going to plan, if he could only…

"I said, _stop the FIGHT!"_ Stoick's voice boomed over the arena, his war hammer clanged against the metal of the ring and suddenly everything was dark.

When the vikings awoke they were in a dark room with plush, red furnishings and a large white sheet at the front (That's a screen, but the vikings don't know that). The most alarming feature is that the room was absolutely filled with dragons of every shape and size, the vikings didn't even KNOW of most of these breeds!

The doors swung open and a tall girl entered the room she had long golden hair and was dressed in a tight black shirt that covered all of her arms and most of her neck as well as blue pants made of an unusually stiff material that couldn't be comfortable to walk in. She was followed by the strangest group of people the vikings had ever seen.

The first anyone noticed was right at her sides. Two young men, not much older than the teens themselves, that were exactly identical. Tall and lean with fiery hair not unlike Stoick's with remarkably unmarred skin, like marble or porcelain. Unnervingly gold eyes scanned the room and it's inhabitance, and although their interest was captured by the dragons, when they spared the vikings a glance, they sniffed disdainfully. There was a rumble of discontent from the crowd at that, especially since the females had been posing for the good-looking boys.

The next to come to the crowd's attention was a small boy that was probably just a little shorter than Hiccup. He was unnaturally pale and was wearing a blue hood with worn leather pants that were, despite the warm room, coated in a thin layer of frost. In one hand he held a long, crooked staff that he hugged closer to his chest in the face of all the fire-breathing reptiles.

After that was a slightly more familiar face, although the vikings had never expected to see him outside of legend. The long green cloak glistened with gold accents and the large horned helmet allowed the thin man to be seen from a mile away. The gleaming green eyes surveyed the stunned humans and his lips quirked in a crooked smile that added to the pale picture of his face.

The next man (Seriously, were they all boys?) was just as tall, just as pale and had cheekbones just as prominent. The similarities to the last man(?) were truly stunning. Both had rather long, black hair and taste for long, trailing coats and cloaks. This one had a blue scarf wrapped around his pale neck.

The final boy (Yes, they were all male.) was yet another pale youth. This one also had stunning, white hair and an almost unreal glow about him. He hovered inches off the ground and his green eyes surveyed the group with interest. His skintight black jumpsuit making his glow stand out prominently in the dark.

The girl stepped forward and called out. "Hello, Dragons, ladies and gentlemen alike! My name is IHTHT!" She said cheerfully. "Strange, I know, but it's not my real name, and it's not like yours are much better, so no complaints. Anyway, I brought you all here to the magical realm of Internet to watch a story."

"Hold on, _watch_ a story?" Snotlout interrupted, "How can you watch a story?"

IHTHT grinned scarily and whispered, "Human magic. You don't have it yet, and you personally will probably never see it again, so enjoy it while you can. Now everyone has a designated seat, I've kept the two species mostly apart to avoid extensive fighting, but keep the aggression to a minimal, 'kay?"

Everyone moved to find their seat, Stoick, unable to stop himself, glanced around for Hiccup, IHTHT was pointing him towards a seat in the middle of a large group of dragons. The same flare of anger and betrayal came roaring back and he turned away. The screen lit up, and the story began.


End file.
